


It’s Not Like It Was Something She Needed...

by ebineez01



Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [1]
Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: It's not like it was something Mother needed to do...it just kind of helped a little bit...
Relationships: Shane “Scarecrow” Schofield/ Gena “Mother” Newman
Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963558
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	It’s Not Like It Was Something She Needed...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scarecrow fic, so I thought I'd start with something small.  
> Besides Scarecrow I also love Mother and always thought that there could have been more between them than meets the eye even if they don't want to admit it.  
> Hope you enjoy 🙂

She did it, but she didn't need to. At least that's what she told herself. And sometimes she even believed it. The fact that the frequency with which she did it was increasing was something she chose to ignore altogether. She couldn't even remember the first time she did it, or what had brought it on.

When Ralph was away driving and she was home alone, usually after she got out of the shower and her skin was hot and tingling she would watch in the mirror as her hands came up to caress her breasts. She never took her watch off, it was the same as his...and if her eyes concentrated on that watch...it was easy to pretend they were his hands, his fingers.

And when her husband _was_ home, she definitely didn't need to do it then. When he was above her, behind her, inside her...it wasn't like she _needed_ to imagine it was...

Like now. Ralph was kissing her and it was nice. Ralph's hands were on her and it was...nice...she rolled onto her stomach and lifted her hips. Tonight she wanted it hard, she wanted it rough...and Ralph...Ralph was...nice...gentle...

It wasn't his fault she knew. Years of long hours in the truck, of heavy lifting and his back just wouldn't let him do the things she wanted him to do...but it didn't mean that she didn't crave it all the same...

And so again tonight she would close her eyes and she would think of him...his strong hands gripping her hips, his back, his body lithe and strong, able to do everything she wanted, everything she needed. And so again tonight, like every other time, her mind conjured images of him, and only then would that heat within her start to build, her breath catching. And as she began to groan and beg to be fucked, her fingers helping her along, like every other time...she could only ever mouth the name she heard in her head...

... _Scarecrow..._

And with a scream she came hard, his name silent on her lips.


End file.
